


【all舅】残篇【第一人称非典型嫖文】

by SSSSShawnisaRRRRRafflesia



Category: all舅, 邢佳栋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSSShawnisaRRRRRafflesia/pseuds/SSSSShawnisaRRRRRafflesia
Summary: 【literally残篇，未完成状态的作品。但舍不得丢进垃圾箱，就放上来存个档。】
Kudos: 3





	【all舅】残篇【第一人称非典型嫖文】

如今的我回想起那为数不多的嫖男人的经历，就像是少年吸烟，装成老烟枪的样子，成人礼的窃喜只一瞬，满嘴的呛苦。如果接着吸，吸到身体麻木，不会排斥了也就染上了瘾；而我在成为cool guy的十字路前停下了脚步。

深夜的影视城外属于漂亮的流浪人，他们都是大明星肚子里的蛔虫，人人都知道些媒体都不晓得的独门八卦，说起来也不过是白天隔着廊桥瞄了人家几秒钟。好在一杯酒一根烟就可以谈天侃地，一场二三十的日子也就得过且过。

人穷途末路的时候就爱发梦，认清现实就过不下去了。

我和他们并没有本质上的区别。刚进入社会的刺头小年轻，看哪里都不对，一把烈焰被老板的口水淋成了灰，奄奄一息的火光愁着一腔燃料无所适从。我知道一家影视城附近的会所，十八线小演员们在这里苟且偷生，也碰碰一丝约等于无的被大导演捡走的运气。那天，我的确是怀着坏心思去的，同是天涯沦落人，欺压更悲惨的你，好让我生出些卑劣的快乐。

领班瞥了一眼我廉价的西装，眼神闪过一秒的拒绝，却很快又穿好职业性的微笑，同我介绍店里的男人们。他天花乱坠的描述砸在我头上叫我晕眩，我迷迷糊糊想起来自己口袋里也没几个子儿，掏出钱夹本想数数里面的钞票，那领班好像数得比我更快，告诉我这点现金或许不够。我问他，最便宜的呢？他说那就只有一只老流莺了。不过他安慰我说，那位老流莺年轻的时候还是个小有名气的演员，而且老男人身子结实耐操。

我等在房间里，面对未知的兴奋和喜悦在我心里似抓似挠。

进来这人称得上英俊漂亮，抽条的身子，纤薄的肌肉，板正的身型却偏有一张饱含欲求的嘴，我光是看看都能想象到被它包裹是怎样的舒服。我想多瞧瞧他，他却直接上来脱我裤子，我装作老练，用脚抵上他的腹部把他推开：“会唱曲儿吗？”要是能够看他嘴巴揉揉捏捏，再趁机干进去，那可真是有一种把当红歌女拽下舞台的快乐。

他却用他那双好像永远带着些哀愁的下垂眼凝视着我，缓缓地开始唱飞鸟各投林。这叫我很懵，我很想知道他为什么这么做，可是这点好奇对于我扮演的老练嫖客来说更像是失态。它逐渐升腾起来叫我压抑不住，身体先于脑子行动——我给了他一个耳光，直接把他按跪到地上捅进他的嘴。他的脸颊，还有那双山峦一般层叠着悲苦的眼角泛了红，我的下体明明没有味蕾，可那黏糊糊的口腔里竟传来了苦味。我抵到了他的喉咙，他的眼中闪烁起泪光却仍不吭声，我的心竟倏地绞紧。失态，失态，我趁着自己还没萎掉退出来，把他翻了个面掰开他的屁股。丰润的手感是仅有一瞬肉欲之乐，漂成粉红色的后庭里，几道锋利的裂口扎进我的眼睛。或许是不会用润滑，也或许是客人们都太粗暴了，但他这种诡异的正直确实叫人没来由地火大。

我其实已经不想干他了，可是一边摆着的计时器滴滴答答地走，我的钱滴滴答答地流。花了钱要干事，他不会讨好我，那我要让他痛。我预想着他该像成人影片里演的那般同我撒撒娇抹些润滑，他倒是咬着牙就让我往里挤，也许这是不善言辞的他仅剩的讨好方式，鲜红的血从交合的地方渗了出来，突突地敲打我的眼睛。我闭上眼只管在那还没完全张开的甬道里操干，那里面渐渐地湿滑，肠道不会分泌粘液，我想是血，但我不看，就当它没有。

后来我勉强射了，白的红的，从那个洞口和我疲软的东西一起出来。而我那颗坏心在他的沉默里坍缩。他的屁股这段时间或许接不了客了。

领班瞧我出来的时候颇不愉快，带着些赔不是的意味告诉我，他年轻时候就不太会处关系，没了资源，妻子患了重病倾尽家产也没救回来，自己却偏还带着个拖油瓶，活不得也得活下去。

这可能是热烈刚强之人最悲惨的去路。我没有再去那里，不想再照见这样的结局。

后来我不知道自己的年少轻狂去了何方，悲悯太过，注定不能和生活撞个头破血流。


End file.
